110414-ErisioAcenia
GC: "Aceyohmygoshareyouokyouweremindcontrolledandalmosteatenohgodohgodohgod" GT: She blinks at him quickly, repeatedly, before reaching up to pat him on the head. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He takes a deep breath, slowly exhales, and continues. "Acey, are you ok? Did you get hurt or anything?" GT: "uhm. kinda nibbled..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Mostly okay though!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I kinda want to see those skulls though. Those were other players like us. Or... more like me, I guess." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I*m still relaly sorry that happened, the ghost must have shapeshifted, or mind controlled me, or something." GC: "Yeah I do too! Sami said the coven should look at that, and that means you should do that" GT: "It is a shapeshifter!It probably just went for the most shock! I admit, it was silly for it to be you. It should have known better." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I mean, it did it*s job pretty well, even I thought I had done it, and I*m the framed one" GC: "I wonder why it wanted you though. LIke, what was it gonna do with all 12 aspects?" GT: "I think... it's probably in the book I took." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Maybe having all 12 gave you bonus powers or something..." GT: "Maybe... But why did he need it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Mayb e he just wanted to be the all powerful wizard bothwell" GT: "Hm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Probably!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Still... If they have special powers that he can use... We could use them too I guess... But..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She scratches behind her ear, "You know, there's one for each aspect but mine. And I'm the only Witch of Void I know... So I can't benefit from them at all... Even though I am probably the closest connected to them because of all that..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Maybe we should just... respect them. Or let them choose. If they still can..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I wonder if like, we could do a funeral" GT: "Huh? Oh. I don't know! They've probably been dead for a while." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I guess so" GC: "Maybe there are other bones around for the plants." GT: "Oooh. Bonemeal" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He clapped his hands. "yay!" GC: "Oh but, how*re you feeling in the head? Like, I know you got a lil mind controlled and junk." GT: "Uh... I don't know. Kind of fuzzy..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: This time, Erisio patted his sister on the head GC: "Well, as long as he did no damage" GT: "We'll never know, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "The paths we haven't taken can't really be seen! Or maybe they can now. I don't know enough about these powers yet." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, I mean, one of those untaken paths involve you dead and skullless so, I*m good with this one!" GT: Acenia shrugs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "One of the more interesting ways to get culled, I guess." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "You know th most interesting thing? You being alive and not dead thank you very much" GT: "Yeah, but I mean. What if getting really good at my powers means I master the art of "nothing". What if I become "Nothing". You know? Then what?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well..." GC: Erisi frowns for a moment GC: "Well you shouln*t do that! Sami is a master of her aspect, and she isnt pure wind! I think" GC: "I like having you around. It means we can look after eachother." GT: "Yeah! Oh... I need to go talk to... Merrow. We weren't on good terms when this... uh... happened?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh no, what happened?" GT: "He got really upset... and..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I don't know... Its just not a good note to leave it on!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Ok, well, if anyone can make things up with him, its you!" GT: "We'll see!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She gives Erisio a hug. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He pats Acey on the back GC: "You go talk to Merrow, I*m gonna try and get Mari to give up the staff" GT: "Which business belongs to the coven? Witch business indeed!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She winks and waves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He waves back and walks away